Nijun
Summary Nijun is one of the 4 brothers that each hold a quarter of 7th Gears concept core. 7th-Gear was a layered world filled with many ups and downs. The very top of its eight layers contained a giant mountain and river. It contained the optimum environment for human life and the people who lived there desired to create the ultimate culture and civilization using the human mind and body. They perfected a technique of applying concepts to non-divine human bodies and used concepts for evolution and for human pleasures while avoiding the annoying responsibilities of being a god. As a result, 7th-Gear decided they had arrived at the farthest reaches of mankind, so they wished to be destroyed at their peak and they searched for someone to inherit all they had accomplished. This search was done by the 4 brothers, which are artificial humans created by Low-Gear's Chao Sei. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Nijun Origin: Owari no Chronicle Gender: Male Age: At least 70 years old Classification: Sage, Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts ( that surpasses all human martial arts), Conceptual Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Paralysis Inducement, Regeneration (Low, only by washing and not showing a wound) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to his brother Ikkou who can slice a motorcycle in half, should be able to harm is brothers) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to his brother Yonkichi, who could keep up with a bullet train) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Durable enough to survive falling from the sky) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Body Strengthening Charms Intelligence: Likely at least above average (Representative and masterpiece of a superhuman society) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Body Strengthening Charms:' Nijun has a large amount of charms, that allow him to strengthen his body. Using that he can increase his speed, acceleration and strength. However doing so places a large burden on his body, making it so that extended use can damage him. *'Concept Manipulation:' Nijun possesses a quarter of the concept core of 7th Gear. As such he can add the concepts he requires to operate to his surroundings, enabling him to operate in any kind of world. The concept space produced by adding concepts to the surroundings can not be entered or left without concept manipulating equipment. Nijun can decide which people are dragged into his concept space when he sets it up. **'Only Truth Remains:' Nijun's fixed concept. This concept makes it the creation of any lie, fake, trick or deception impossible. This includes using any feint in battle. If someone tries to perform such an action the concept will make it so that they, and anything used for the deception, freeze in place until the person stops trying to perform the action. To a certain extent intent is relevant for this concept. A feint can be done, if the movement for it is not intended to be a feint, and the opponent just misinterprets it. Gallery OnC_v11_0069.png|Nijun chasing Sayama Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Concept Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Owari no Chronicle Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sages